


Peep Hole (Smut Box Remix)

by JackyJango



Series: Remixes [9]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, dadneto, grumpy erik, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: 1. I didn't mean to send you those pictures! (Modern AU. No Powers. Erik is a Dad)2. Giving the other a lap dance (Modern AU. Still have powers)





	1. I didn't mean to send you those pictures!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Smut Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611517) by [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/pseuds/Red). 
  * Inspired by [Smut Box 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841912) by [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/pseuds/Red). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/pseuds/Red) in the [remixrevivalmadness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixrevivalmadness2017) collection. 



> I picked two prompts from the lovey Red's smut box(s) and mixed them with fluff. Albeit clumsily.
> 
> I still hope you enjoy.  
> Cheers!

          Erik grumbles in place. He hates board meetings!

Except for the loss of two hours of precious work time, nobody gains anything out of them.

Emma is prattling at the head of the table about God-know-what and God-knows-who.

It’s always the same- Emma proposes. The rest pitch in their “concerns”. Those “concerns” are debated upon to no end. The meeting ends on a cliffhanger. Emma blatantly ignores the “concerns” and does what she wants.

Erik simply doesn’t understand why his soul should be tortured through all of it.

Next to him, even Azazel looks bored out his arse, where he’s busy orchestrating a stick figure football match on his notepad.

Despite their protests, they all attend the damned board meetings; lest their hearts be struck with icy daggers by the Ice Queen to be turned into mindless whites.

Erik’s phone chimes in his pocket alerting him from his boredom. He pulls it out to a message from Charles and a smile quietly blooms on his face.

Charles is at home today. Which means it’s a video or a photo of their daughter crossing another hurdle or mastering another task. The first time his daughter had stood, Erik had seen it in an airport terminal through one such video.

Thankful for the distraction and eager to view the contents, Erik opens the message and freezes in place.

It’s the view of his husband’s arse poised in the air, trailed by those milky white thighs. Mindless of his surroundings, Erik’s other parts begin to get alerted as well.

‘Cute ass! Whose is it? Your husband’s?’ Azazel is saying next to him, peeking around his shoulder for a better view.

Erik closes the picture immediately, deleting it instead of ogling. Charles will pay for it later, he decides.

‘What the fuck, Az? Mind your business man!’ he hisses to his mate; which Az promptly goes back to doing with an uninterested shrug.

Thankfully, the Ice Queen is too busy coaxing a powerpoint presentation into opening to notice the exchange.

**_You:_ ** _Charles, what the fuck !?_

**_Charles:_ ** _Huh?_

**_You:_ ** _See what you just sent me._

**_Charles:_ ** _Oh my God!! I didn’t mean to send you that picture. I’m so sorry._

**_Charles:_ ** _I was feeding Anya with one hand and I had the phone in the other. I must have hit the send button in the juggle. It was an honest mistake._

**_Charles:_ ** _Did you get in trouble for it at work, darling? Please say no._

**_You:_ ** _I didn’t. But you sure are when I get home._

**_Charles:_ ** _My my Mr. Lehnsherr… What will it be today, then? The cuffs or the ropes?_

**_You:_ ** _You’ll find out when I get home._

**_Charles:_ ** _Ooh! I look forward to it then. See you, darling!_

Erik can almost hear the purr in Charles’ voice and a little giggle escapes his lips at the prospect.

‘Something funny, Lehnsherr?’ Emma asks looking at him with a warning in her eyes. God knows for how long she has been staring at him.

‘Hmm? No. Nothing funny.’ Erik pulls his legs from a sprawl and sits a little straighter in his chair. ‘I was, in fact, thinking about what you mentioned about the Nielsen offer.’

It sounds convincing to him. Kind of.

‘Oh, is that so?’ the Ice Queen purrs. ‘In that case, why don’t you take down the MoM? I’m sure all of us will be benefited by your… thoughts.’ She pushes his notepad and pen abandoned on the table towards him.

Erik curses vehemently under his breath. Now he has to listen to every word that comes out of these vermins’ mouths. _Verdammt!_

All this is Charles’ fault and he’s going to make sure Charles pays for it later that night.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Giving the other a lap dance

         The music is obnoxiously loud, the place is dingy, the air is recycled and the laser strobes pulsing from a pinhole behind the stage stab the backs of Erik’s retinas. Hell, even the booze isn’t good. This is the shittiest strip club Erik has ever been to. But Azazel had insisted that he have his bachelor party precisely in this club. The sentimentalist.

Speaking of, Erik’s sure he’s going to punch his best friend in the face one of these days for dragging him through the anguish of wedding planning.

At least, the bastard seems to be enjoying himself, drunk out his arse and relishing on a lap dance from a blonde. 

Somewhere close to Az, Erik can feel Charles’ chair. He’s surrounded by a bunch of Az’s colleagues; probably entertaining them with one of his ‘quirky-facts’ routine with spirited blue eyes.

How Charles manages to make science sexy, Erik will never understand.

The beer in his hand tastes like refined dog’s piss; with his curses unheard in the din of the club, Erik grabs a full glass of whiskey from the bar and makes a place for himself on a secluded couch. The cushions, at least, are comfortable. In front of him semi-naked bodies sway in their sweat-slicked skinned glory. 

Erik sighs and swigs the whiskey. It’s decent enough to smooth his ire.

One moment he’s placing the empty glass on the low table in front of him and the next, there’s a telepath in his lap, warm and real; the wheelchair having forgotten to a side. 

‘I couldn’t help but notice that you weren’t having a good time,’ Charles says trailing a finger down the side of Erik’s face, and his body shudders despite the heat of his surroundings. 

‘Would you like a lap dance, sir?’ Charles purrs the words into his ear, his vodka scented breaths heating Erik’s skin.

‘I don’t know. I don’t think I can afford you.’ Despite himself, a smile works its way into Erik’s words. 

A fire lights in Charles’ eyes, glinting wilder in the pulsing strobe light. The telepath smirks. ‘You’re lucky Mr., for this one’s on the house,’ Charles says as he pushes Erik’s shoulders against the couch. 

Erik watches raptly as Charles seductively sways to the rhythm of the music, grinding down on his crotch.

Erik can’t deny it. He’s lucky, indeed. He got a boyfriend out of Charles.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Also, [JackyJango](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com) on Tumblr
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
